yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
1 Riverside
}} 1 Riverside was a house in Mistral City. It was owned and inhabited by Skylord Jasper and contained a large bath, jukebox and leisure centers. It was one of the biggest buildings in Mistral, and bigger than any other houses. It had a large number of chests in it, some of them hidden. Security inside the house was excellent, except for one small flaw in that it was directly beneath a sky platform and could be reached by parachuting from the platform. During the era when tensions between Minecraftia and The Desert were growing, Xephos and Honeydew broke into the house and stole a Golden Record to trade for a Golden Apple, which they needed for a potion to heal Old Peculier. During the Fall of Mistral City, the house was destroyed by Jock Fireblast. Jasper escaped to his summer house. A large amount of bathwater flooded the street. Description The house had three floors, each made up of a single room. On the ground floor was a leisure centre and kitchen, with sofas, furnaces and a number of chests. The bottom floor had a large window on one side, watching out over the lake and the outskirts of Mistral City. The remainder of the house had a lot of security; the second floor was a bedroom, with a large Jacuzzi overlooking the opium den. The second floor was defended by a steel gate, and impossible to get into without Jasper's knowledge. Inside the bed in this room, a chest was hidden, which contained the Golden Record. A balcony on the second floor led to Jasper's airship. The top floor was the library and had a huge skylight for a roof. Through the roof, people could see the sky platforms. History The house was purchased by Skylord Jasper as his home in Mistral. Jasper quickly used the house to store his personal treasure, the Golden Record, in and defended the house with an iron door. During Old Peculier's illness, our heroes considered robbing his Golden Record to trade for a Golden Apple, for use in a potion for Old Peculier. The group scouted out the ground floor of the house, before being stopped by the iron door. The three heroes decided to instead parachute using water down from a sky platform directly above Jasper's house, hoping to land on his balcony. They landed on the skylight, but Skylord Lysander was swept off the roof onto Jasper's balcony. Whilst Jasper was distracted fighting Lysander, Xephos and Honeydew broke through the skylight and into Jasper's top floor. Eventually, they found the record but lost it attempting to escape. They later broke in again and managed to steal back the record. They escaped by jumping from Jasper's airship into a lake below, leading to a confrontation between Jasper and Lysander. During the Fall of Mistral City, Riverside was burned down by Jock Fireblast. Though Jasper escaped the inferno, he could not save Mistral, which was burned down. Category:Shadow of Israphel Locations Category:Season 3 Category:Needs Pictures